SpongeBob (NSSS)
'''SpongeBob SquarePants '''appears as a starter character for Nicktoons: Super Splat Smash. He was considered as one of the most balanced characters in the game because of his average weight, dash speed, air speed, and size. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral - Karate Chops; 2% *Side - Pelvic Thrust; 7% *Down -Sand Slap; 6% *Up - Arm Stretch; 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Karate Kick; 4% *Side - Bubble Wand Spin; 5% *Up - Uppercut; 11% *Down - Ground Slam; 18% Throw Attacks *Foward Throw - Double Overhand Squirell Knot - As SpongeBob grabs the opponent, he transforms the opponent into a ball and then rolls him like a bowling ball. 18% *Backwards Throw - Arm Twist - As SpongeBob graps his opponent, he rotates the opponent by twisting it's arms and then chucking the opponent. 10% *Up Throw - Oyster Cannon - Puts the opponent in his mouth and then shoots the opponent out like a cannonball. However, if the opponent tries to get out of his mouth while SpongeBob puts him in, SpongeBob would damage himself while chewing on the opponent, trying to keep him from getting out. 6% on opponent, 3% on self *Down Throw - Strangle - SpongeBob chokes and shakes the opponent and then throws them really hard to the ground. 8% Special Attacks *Neutral - Cruise Bubble - SpongeBob blows a missile shaped bubble, which you can have the ability to control. The bubble then explodes when it hits an obstacle or an enemy. However, the bubble succumbs to gravity and they explode on the floor, so the bubbles must be charged. The more they are charged, the further they fly. It could also be used to explode projectiles. 5% *Side - Spin Technique - SpongeBob in his Karate Gear spins of a short time and then kicks. It can be charged for more damage. It could also deflect projectiles. 10% uncharged 14% charged *Up - Jellyfish Friends - SpongeBob floats atop a bunch of jellyfish. During the attack, use the controller to steer SpongeBob. When the attack is over, SpongeBob inflates and glides safely down onstage. The attack lasts for about 3 seconds or until SpongeBob gets hit. The stingers of the jellyfish are effective and cause 8% damage. *Down - Fry Cook - SpongeBob then slips into his fry cook uniform. After he does this, you can press the down special button to make him shoot a Krabby Patty. Hold the button down, and he'll shoot rapid fire, which cancels out the attack. The attack also cancels if he gets hit. Each Krabby Patty causes 5% damage. Super Splat Finale *Goofy Goober Rock - Turns into the Goofy Goober Rock Wizard and flies in midair, shooting lasers from his GG guitar in all directions on the stage. Each laser causes 20% damage. Taunts *Up - Laughs *Side - Jumps while yelling "I'M READY!!!" *Down - Blows a bubble which then pops. Idle Animations *Pants become loose and falls down. He then picks them back up quickly. *Stamps on one foot, then the other. Victory Poses *Stretches out his arms and says, "Score 1 for the boys back home!" *Points his finger upward while yelling,"This is the happiest day of my life!" *SpongeBob falls out of nowhere flat on his face. He then pops up in the shape of a #1 sign. On-Screen Entrance *Realistic Hand - The realistic hand puts SpongeBob on the stage, where he prepares to fight.